


i don't hate her [i just love you]

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU where they didn't die pls, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and luke is jealous lmao, ethan's like in love with this cat, maybe lol, they have a kitten!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I think you love that cat more than me,”<br/>“Maybe I do.”<br/>“I’m offended.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't hate her [i just love you]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sincerelyhecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyhecate/gifts).



> lukethan 4 days lmao  
> -  
> I ACTUALLY HAVE OWNED TWO ONE-EYED CATS BEFORE and one was Sheldon and he was a boy and he died :( and i have one now and she's great and her name is Mikey but yeah. this is for sincerelyhecate and all the other lukethan lovers out there bc why not i was in the mood to write lukethan

Luke knew it was going to be a bad idea to get him that cat.

He figured it would be a good, cool present and such, even Silena Beauregard said so, and so he went with it as an offering to actually move into his apartment. It worked, Ethan had been living there ever since they got the kitten, but the kitten had gotten an infected eye and had to get it removed and suddenly Ethan was attached to the thing.

Luke even remembered how the exhausted boy was reduced down to tears whenever he couldn’t get the kitten to take her medicine, and Luke had to help him before taking her to the vet to get the eye removed. He remembered how Ethan had gotten angry at him for letting her go out to Silena’s to play with her kittens in her yard (Luke tried to tell him that she was with him the entire time, and she needed to play). He even remembered how he stayed up with her and worked with her and kept her company when she needed it while she had her stitches in after her surgery. For two weeks. How he gave her medicine every morning at 6am and every night at 8pm. He remembered how Ethan went out and bought her a bed and toys and a cute water and food bowl, just for her.

So, long story short, Ethan loved her to death. Luke knew that would happen, but never to that extent. And, well, he certainly didn’t know that he would end up being _jealous_ of the small kitten. But here Luke was, sitting on his couch, watching his boyfriend play with the little black and white kitten, coined with the name Libra. Luke knew he loved that cat, but really? Let the thing play, without Ethan involved.

“Ethan,” Luke leaned forward and tugged on the boy’s sweatshirt. “Let her run around for a bit, we need to talk about something.”

“No reason we can’t just talk about it right now,” Ethan muttered mindlessly, tossing a ball into the air and giggling whenever Libra went up on her hind legs to try and seem bigger before attacking the ball. “I don’t need to sit on the couch to hear what you’re saying.”

Luke retracted his hand back and crossed his arms, sinking into his seat.

“Oh, Luke, don’t sulk.” Ethan quipped from the floor. Luke was tempted to throw a pillow at his head, but he figured that wouldn’t quite be the best move to make. Whatever. He wasn’t sulking, thank you. He was just a bit angry.

“Leave the cat be, I want to see your face instead of your hood.” Luke commanded, glaring up at the television.

“Why don’t you come down here?” Ethan asked quietly, rubbing the kitten’s belly and smiling whenever she started to bite and claw at his fingers. “You don’t seem to like her very much.”

“She’s got all of your attention, of course I don’t like her very much,” Luke admitted, giving in to the smaller boy’s request. He got off the couch, quickly sitting behind his boyfriend and pulling him onto his lap, keeping his back against his chest and his arms tightly around Ethan’s frame. Ethan gave a tiny squeak, and Luke nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Stop it, your hair tickles.”

“Oh hush,” the blond hissed, moving to kiss his shoulder. Ethan squirmed, trying to get to the kitten and instantly, she ran toward them, climbing into Ethan’s lap. “You know, I think you love that cat more than me,” came the snarky comment from Luke, and Ethan glared at the blond.

“Maybe I do,” Ethan teased, picking up the kitten and kissing her head.

“I’m offended.” Luke nuzzled into his neck again, holding him close. He probably looked pathetic, being jealous of a cat and all, and clinging onto his boyfriend like he would lose him to a fucking cat, but whatever. Luke didn’t care, and he showed that he didn’t care by placing another kiss to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Leave the cat be for a little while, and we could go do something, yeah?”

Ethan glanced over at his boyfriend, arching an eyebrow. “But, she’s so cute…”

“And she’ll be here whenever you get back down, now come on, before it’s time to feed her.” Luke grumbled, kissing his neck instead and Ethan shivered, sighing a bit and Luke knew he was hooked. Ethan was always a difficult thing to understand, one day loving him to endless pieces and hating him the next. Most days, though, he was just… neutral, but Luke had come to love that, even if it did piss him off a bit. But how he loved a cat with all his heart was a little bruise to Luke’s ego, but whatever. Ethan was his. That’s all that mattered to him. “She kinda looks like you, though,” he said, peeking over his shoulder to look at the one-eyed cat. “Same eye and everything.”

“Are you comparing me to the cat that you hate so much?” Ethan arched an eyebrow and Luke sighed, kissing his throat.

“I don’t hate her,” he said, giving kisses to the boy’s throat, jaw, whatever skin Luke could get, “I just love you too much.”

“That’s cheesy,” Ethan mumbled, letting his head fall back onto Luke’s shoulder. “You’re cheesy.” Luke sighed in relief as his hands let go of the cat and onto his wrists, and immediately Luke didn’t care if he was being called cheesy. Whatever. He’ll cheese-coat the fuck out of everything if that meant Ethan would stop playing with the damn cat for five minutes.

“You love it,” Luke whispered into Ethan’s ear, and the boy shivered.

“Yeah, whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written from luke's perspective before so sorry if its trash


End file.
